


Upper Limits

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Qunari. Qunari. Dwarf. Sex.What? You wanted a better summary than that?
Relationships: Male Adaar/Lace Harding/The Iron Bull
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Upper Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts), [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



Lace has always liked bigger lovers, so is it any wonder that her eyes would track the Inquisitor as he made his way around Skyhold? Just because she projected a no nonsense image to her troops didn't mean Lace didn't have desires and fantasies. They only got more involved when the rumour mill started to figure out that the Inquisitor had fallen in with Iron Bull. 

Her admiration apparently didn't go unnoticed. She had thought she'd been circumspect - apparently certain Qunari are far more observant than they appeared at first glance. And when they cornered her, the part of her mind that had dreamt up all those fantasies said yes well before the rest of her brain had caught up.

What had been one night had slowly become two, and then she can't exactly remember when the three of them became a permanent thing. Neither Bull or Adaar had seemed at all phased and Lace had been too surprised to protest. Now the only protest she'd give is if somebody tried to part them from her; or interrupts the rare nights where they're all in Skyhold with no pressing business. Nights where they can indulge all they want to. Given how firmly Adaar slams the wooden bar down on his door as Bull picks her up, they're clearly wanting the same thing she is tonight.

Bull places her down on the edge of the desk as if she's made of porcelain and she swings her legs, enjoying being higher up than normal as Karaas bustles around the room lighting lanterns with a twitch of his fingers. Bull leans in, undoing buttons and buckles, with a care to not simply ripping them off, and divesting her of clothing.

"That's a sight I could stand to see more often." Karaas murmurs as he returns to her side.

She grins back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She's not the nervous, giggling mess she was the first time she spent a night with them. She's got the confidence now to reach out and grasp one of his horns and tug. He obediently ducks his head so she can claim a kiss. The large hand that settles at her jaw sends a bolt of heat right through her. He doesn't even have to do anything, just the potential that she knows is there, the hidden strength. They are always so conscientious, so accommodating - but they know that she likes the fact that they could hold her down, do whatever they wanted and she wouldn't be able to stop them.

Karaas breaks the kiss and she opens her eyes again, reluctantly letting go of his horn. Her breath hitches at the hand that settles on her chest, pressing her back. Bull peers down at her, a strangely tender expression on his face as he makes sure she's comfortable; as much as one can be on the desk. She wiggles her hips in a blatant invitation. Trust Bull to remember some offhand comment from so long ago. Karaas had said something about wanting anything better to think about than all the paperwork piling up on his desk. She'd said, in a fit of drunken amusement: "Like me?"

"Relax pretty, you're going to enjoy yourself tonight." Bull rumbles, ducking his head to swipe his tongue across a nipple. She reaches up to grab his horns instead since Karaas has pulled away and is out of reach. They make such convenient things to hang onto - not to mention both of them admitted to enjoying the faint tugging sensation as she tries to direct them. He lets her shift him, obediently moving to her other breast.

They have no idea what they do to her. She's wet already, aching for them and she knows they'll take their time. She was wet before they even got here, Bull's been whispering in her ear every chance he's had all day.

Karaas' hands settle on her hips and he rumbles something in Qunlat. It sends another rush of warmth through her. Bull nods, lifting his head and Karaas tugs her closer to the edge, draping her legs over his shoulders. She eagerly lifts her hips, "Karaas," his hands on her hips firmly press her back down, "please."

"Shhhhhh, we got you, pretty." Bull rumbles in her ear, tongue curling round the edge of her ear and she tilts her head to give him better access. He kisses his way down her neck, sucking hard enough in places she's sure she'll bruise. She'll wear them proudly.

Karaas kisses up one thigh, taking his time until she wants nothing more than to reach down, grab him by the horns and drag him closer. "Please," she sobs and her cry when he finally obliges, slowly dragging his tongue across her folds, is loud. "Fuck. Please, need you."

"We know, we'll give you everything you need." She turns her head towards Bull, seeking out his mouth for a long kiss.

They seem to have too many hands as she flexes her hips into Karaas' fingers and tongue. And Bull gathers her hands from where she's clenching her fingers round one of his horns and pins them above her head, while he uses all the knowledge he's gained of her sensitive spots to drive her wild. All too soon she can feel herself tensing, muttered pleas still falling from her lips.

"Good girl, you gonna cum for us?” Bull rumbles beside her ear. It's all it takes for her to tip over the edge, her body shuddering.

Karaas doesn't stop, his fingers still filling her. "Relax Lace," a hand tips her jaw up and Bull stares down at her, head tilted so he can see her from his good eye.

"Move to the bed?" Karaas says as he holds his fingers up, before slowly cleaning them off one by one. Bull growls, his eye tracking Karaas' tongue as eagerly as Lace is.

"Absolutely yes Kadan." Bull sweeps her off the desk and into his arms, following Karaas to the bed. The Inquisitor ducks out of his sashes, somehow managing to not tangle any of them on his horns with a flick of his head. He's no sooner out of his trousers when Bull dumps her onto his lap. She yelps and Karaas snickers.

"Good catch." Bull says as Karaas steadies her. She's not sure if she wanted to fall further into his hands then or not. He had got a very nice handful of her chest.

"Pass me the-"

"I got it." Bull says, joining them on the bed. Lace knows her eyes are wide as Bull settles behind her, arms wrapping around her to slowly stroke up Karaas' cock with oil slicked fingers. She licks her lips.

"Trust us," Karaas says, "you're ready."

She nods. She does. Trust them that is.

"Such a good girl, you tell us if you need to stop."

She nods rapidly. She doubts that'll happen, she's been working up to this for months. Bull wraps his hands around her thighs, effortlessly lifting her and she moans at the feel of Karaas' cock at her entrance.

"Bull!" She says, hearing the whine in her own voice as he lowers her down agonisingly slowly.

"Shhhh, that's our good girl." He says as she feels Karaas' hips against hers. He's splayed out, hands fisted in bedding, his pupils wide as he controls his breathing. She can't bring herself to move, she's fuller than she's ever been before and she leans forwards, letting her hands rest on his chest.

She blinks at the smell of smoke, a faint curl wafting up from his clenched hands. "Lace, love, please move before I give in to the urge to flip us over and just take you." He says, voice strained. That's tempting. She can already imagine how that must feel, pinned down and unable to move while he just takes what he wants.

Bull snickers, and she hears the slap of flesh on flesh. Karaas yelps, his body shuddering and Lace moans at the movement. "Nice try Kadan." Bull says as his hands settle on her hips and she can feel herself relaxing, in so much as one can relax at such a time, as he guides her. She's not actually sure if she could move on her own.

"You're so fucking tight Lace." Karaas says, and Lace gets out a faint giggle amongst the choked out whine that escapes her.

She nods. She wants to reply in kind, but she hasn't got the breath left for words yet. She has no idea how Karaas is lying so still, his eyes fixed on her, with how slowly Bull is directing her. Very considerate of him - but Lace isn't going to break. "Bull," she huffs out, "I'm not a, _fuck,_ wilting lady who's gonna, _sodding fuck,_ break."

Bull hums, the sharp sounds of Qunlat over her shoulder make Karaas smirk. She doesn't have time to ask for a translation before Bull holds her steady and Karaas moves, his hips snapping up. She couldn't tell them to stop even if she wanted to, every thrust stealing the air from her lungs and she clings onto the arm that wraps round her chest. It's never been like this before, every thrust igniting a fire that curls out from her belly and steals the reason from her until all she can do is feel. It's perfect. They're perfect.

There's no gentle build up to her orgasm, just teeth nipping at her neck and fingers on her clit and she screams. She shudders as Karaas digs his fingers into her hips, chasing his own release.

"That's our girl." Bull rumbles in her ear, one hand pulling hair back out of her face. "How're you feeling?"

"M'good." She murmurs, trying to stop the shaking of her arms as Bull lifts her off Karaas' cock. She can't help the indignant sound that escapes as she collapses on top of him.

There's more Qunlat and a warmth that's not exactly heat across her skin and she raises her head to meet Karaas' eyes. He winks, the darker green energy of a healing spell still glowing around his fingers and she smiles at the blue-white glow that gathers next. Having a mage for a lover who's strong enough to overcome the dwarven resistance to magic is a beautiful thing.

"What are you planning?" She asks as the invigorating energy seeps into her skin. She can tell when they've been plotting, not that she's ever disliked their plans.

Karaas smiles at her, one hand lifting to play with her hair, "think you're ready to take Bull?"

She blinks at him, mouth dropping open. "Yes?" She's not actually sure but she's going to sodding well try. All those weeks back, she wouldn't have thought it possible she could even get close to this point, no matter what her dreams suggested.

"You remember your word?" Bull rumbles behind her.

She nods quickly, "and I promise to use it if anything hurts," putting her head down onto Karaas' chest and lifting her ass. If Bull can't understand that invitation, he's the worst no-longer-a-spy that she's ever met.

He runs a hand over her ass, before gently pushing her thighs apart a little more. "Relax love, I've got you." She lets out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She can feel herself doing as he's told as Karaas lifts his hands, one stroking through her hair, the other, far warmer than it has any right to be, gently rubbing over her back. He's doing some magic again, but as long as it feels like that she's happy to just melt into his touch.

"Warm this up?" Lace turns her head to watch as Karaas holds his hand round the ceramic pot for a moment. She knows full well he needs to use oil but it doesn't make her any less patient. "Thanks." Bull murmurs, the pot vanishing back out of her sight.

He's not gentle with her, or at least, not as much as he could be - she's still sure he's barely using a fraction of his strength to hold her in place until she can feel his hips against hers.

"How're you doing love?"

"Full," she says between panting breaths, "good. Move."

He complies, settling into a rolling movement that still plows her into Karaas' chest with every thrust. He braces her with ease, one arm holding her shoulders down. His other hand slips down her body to flicker over her clit until she's writhing between his fingers and Bulls cock. A jolt of energy makes her back arch, a near scream escaping her. 

"Fuck! Bit of warning next time."

Lace agrees with the sentiment, as Bull steadies himself. She probably should have expected something like this, but her lust fogged mind had forgotten that Karaas could do that. He's entirely unrepentant, energy dancing on his fingers as he strokes over her clit. She thinks, that if she wasn't a dwarf it might be more painful than it is, but for her it only dances right on the edge of being pain.

She doesn't even try to resist the orgasm that washes over her, leaving her shaking again. Invigorating spells can only last so long. Bull's saying something, she can only pick out her name and good amongst the rumble before he comes with a growl that she can feel as well as hear.

Karaas is going to be her bed now, she doesn't have the energy to move. Bull graciously rolled off to one side so he didn't squish her so she's quite happy to stay where she is.

"Bath?" She thinks it's Bull asking and she snuggles closer to Karaas.

"Bath later," she mutters.

Karaas' chest shakes, "bath now love. Trust me, you'll thank us in the morning."

She's scooped up like she's nothing more than a kitten. "Another invigoration or let her rest?" She lifts her head slightly, protesting the movement as she's jostled.

"Rest. We can get her cleaned up and back into bed, she's certainly earnt that." She hums, cuddling deeper into the chest.

Sleep does sound like a good idea. She yawns as she's lowered into warm water, strong arms keeping her from slipping under.

Sleep sounds very good indeed.


End file.
